Little Edwards
by Bklyngurl18
Summary: When Clare finds out she is pregnant,she has to find her true self for her sake and for everyone else around her. Alot of ECLARE and some FADAM.  First fanfic
1. Finding Out

I gulped. I looked down at the sink once again, I couldn't believe it. But that little pink plus sign was there and it wasn't going anywhere. I picked it up and wrapped it in a paper towel. If my mom saw it I would be kicked out for sure. How was I going to tell her? I decided to call Ali. We were still close even though she goes to a school across town. Whenever Adam is with us she asks about Drew. I knew she still liked him. Adam never told her about the Fiona incident. Adam and Fiona are a couple now, a cute one at that. Drew was a little sad afterwards but got over it.

"Ali?"

"Yea Clare? What's up?"

"Ummm can I come over?"

"Yea, sure, why? Is everything okay?"

"Never better." I lied through my teeth.

I walked to Ali's house. The whole time I kept thinking of how I was going to tell Eli. I'm only 15 and he is only 16, we can't be parents! What if we fall out of love with each other? What if we make the same mistakes my parents did? But, deep in my gut, I did not regret it at all. I do not regret loving Eli. I love him and he loves me. I finally realized I was walking past Ali's house and turned around.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" What how the hell did she know? Is it obvious? Am I showing?

"Yea, it's Elis"

She ran up to me and hugged me. I threw that little piece of plastic that held my whole future in it away. She kept looking at me and at my belly. I knew what she was thinking; she wanted to know what I was planning on doing with him or her. I had a feeling it was a girl. I knew deep inside.

"Have you spoken to Eli?" I completely forgot about my boyfriend for a little while. I kept thinking about the little person that would be born in nine months.

"I'm going to see him after I leave here." She looked at me and motioned for me to leave.

"Bye Ali." I gave her a huge hug. I had tears in my eyes, I think Ali did to.

I started walking again, but this time it was towards Eli's house. He opened the door and looked me up and down and smiled. He looked like he just woke up. It was a Saturday morning at eleven o clock, he probably slept late.

"Did I wake you?"

"No way, I was just resting." He said smirking.

"Eli, I have to tell you something. I think you should sit down." We both sat down on his couch and I took a deep breath.

**A little cliffhanger there. Well this is my first fanfic and i love the idea of Clare being Pregnant. This story is not only going to be about Clare, Eli and the baby but about Clare finding her tue self. Most will be in Clare's POV and i will note it if it is not. Please review! ~Love Samantha**


	2. Telling Eli and the Parents

"Spit it out Edwards, your scaring the crap out of me." Eli looked nervous and I could tell by his expression that he wanted to know what was going on now.

"Eli, um, I'm pregnant." He stared at me wide eyed. His expression went from surprised to confused, then to happy and now I can't read it.

Eli POV

Clare just told me she was pregnant. I was surprised because we used protection. I was confused because I have no idea what we are going to do with him or her. I was then happy because a little baby was going to be mine and he or she would bring Clare and I closer.

"What are we going to do with him or her?" I was hoping she would say we can keep the baby. Please say keep him or her. Please.

"I want to keep her." Her. Did she actually know the gender or was it just some inscint that mothers have. I was going to be a dad at 16 years old.

"Her, how do you know it isn't a boy" I said smirking.

"I just know. So how are we going to tell our parents?" I looked over at my mom; she was in the kitchen reading a book. I pulled Clare inside. We stood next to my mom and I whispered to Clare to tell her.

"Hi mom." I said smiling. Clare looked over at me and mouthed "I can't do this." I looked over at my mom who was eyeing us weird.

"Mom, I have some good news but you might not be extremely happy about the timing." She continued eyeing us weird. I looked over at Clare and she nodded.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy, I'm pregnant." Her eyes got wide and she stared at me, then at Clare. She smiled and said,

"I'm glad that I am going to be a grandma, but I wish that we were having this talk in a couple of years." Clare and I smiled. My mom was always the understanding type. Clare's parents were going to flip. I looked over; we had an apartment downstairs with two bedrooms. I have a backup plan in case Clare's parents throw her out. They probably will.

"Thank you for understanding." Clare and I said in unison. They smiled and waved as they walked out the door. It was time to tell Clare's parents.

Clare POV

I am extremely nervous to hear what my parents will say. They are going o throw me out, it's not like I would care anyway. They make my life hell and my daughter doesn't deserve that. I want her to have a good life; I don't want her to end up like me or Darcy. Darcy; I have to call her. I know that I'm going to get a nice long lecture from her when I call her.

"Umm Mom." I looked over at her. She didn't look like she was in the mood to talk, but who cares. This is more important than what she is doing. I peered over at the papers. They were the divorce papers, this is definitely more important than that.

`"What Clare, I'm busy." I looked out the window and saw Eli. I told him to hang back so my mom didn't flip on him.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." She looked up at me. She was extremely angry and I knew it.

"Get out of my house. Do not think that you, your emo boyfriend, or that child is allowed in my house." I thought I could handle it but I had tears in my eyes.

"I'll pick up my stuff later." She looked at me coldly.

"Good. I won't be home so you're on your own." I ran out of the house and looked at Eli with my tear stained face.

"Don't worry Clare, I have a plan." I couldn't smile even if I wanted to.


	3. Moving Day

My mom kicked me out. I can't believe she did that. Well, I knew that was going to be her reaction to the news but did she really mean that she never wanted to see me or my baby. Eli texted Adam he is going to help us move my stuff to Eli's place while my mom attends a church function. I also texted Ali because I needed help organizing everything. I wish Ali still went to Degrassi. I only get to see her on the weekends and when we have breaks. Oh no, is that what it is going to be like when Eli goes to college. You know what; I'm not going to think about that. I looked over at Eli; he looked like he was thinking really hard.

"What are you thinking about?" I said curiously. He looked back at me. I obviously broke his train of thought, but he didn't seem to mind.

"How we are going to do this. I have to get a job and I know my mom will help but we have to take care of the baby ourselves you know." He looked at me again waiting for my reply.

"I'm thinking about that too. Maybe I'll take classes online or something. I have to call my sister to tell her about the baby, maybe she can help. And I have a doctor's appointment in an hour."

"Is Ali going with you?"

"Yea, Sav is driving us."

"Okay, call me after and tell me what the doctor said."

"Sure."

We arrived at my house after a long day. Adam just pulled up with his mom. Mrs. Torres got out and hugged me. She told me if I needed anything to call her. Mrs. Torres may seem uptight to a lot of people, but she is really nice. Drew waved from the car and asked me are you really pregnant. I looked at him and nodded. He mouthed wow. Eli laughed, and so did Adam.

"Ready boys?" They both nodded and Drew stepped out of the car.

"Need another hand?" We all agreed and we walked upstairs to my room. I looked at all my photos, one of Darcy stood out to me.

"I have to call my sister be right back."

Drew POV

Clare's sister is hot. No not hot, beautiful and she looked nice.

"Wow." Eli and Adam looked at me while I was gazing at the picture. They both started cracking up because I was checking out a photo. We heard Clare squeal and all three of us looked at each other strangely.

She walked back in grinning ear to ear. "Darcy is coming back!" Eli smiled because Clare was happy. Adam didn't seem to care and I was very excited to meet this Edwards. But, I think I still like Ali.

Clare POV

We pulled up in front of Eli's house with all of my stuff. I had about five large boxes. Ali was waiting on the stoop.

"You could have gone in you know. My mom won't bite." Eli said smirking. Drew stared at her from the car. He got out and Ali looked him up and down.

"Hey Clare, Eli, Adam, and Drew." She said Drew's name coldly. Fiona popped out behind her. Fiona and I are very close now. She ran up to me and hugged me. She smiled at Eli and waved at Drew. Then she and Adam kissed.

"Get a room." Eli said hysterically. They pulled apart and everyone started laughing.

We all walked into the house and straight into the basement. It was really, really big. There was a living room with a flat screen TV. There was a master bedroom that was huge and had beautiful furniture. Then there was another bedroom with a twin size bed. And lastly another bedroom close to Eli and I's room.

"Wow." I said as I looked around some more.

"Nice right. My mom said we can fix it up however we want."

"That's great."

Then we all unpacked my stuff. Eli went to get some things from his room.

**Hey sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had a big project to finish. Anyways I need some baby names because next chapter we pick it. So write me some reviews please. **

**~Love Samantha**


	4. The Doctors Apointment

I looked around the room. White walls covered in posters about babies and childcare. Ali had her head in some book. I looked once again at the book I was reading, which is about what the baby is like right now, and put it down on the coffee table.

"What are you reading? You look really into it."

"Baby names." She sated simply and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You can pick it, but I have to agree with you." She grinned and went right back to reading.

"For a boy, which I doubt your having, Adam Matthew." I loved it. It was the perfect little name for a boy. But sadly, I'm pretty sure I'm having a girl.

"What about a girl?"

"It's between these, Kelsey Marie, Cassidy Rose, and Elizabeth Grace." They were all beautiful names. I didn't know which one to pick. I took my phone out and texted Eli.

_Okay we are trying to pick names right now. _

_Your pick: Kelsey Marie, Cassidy Rose, or Elizabeth Grace. _

_Love you Clare and Ali _

Eli POV

"Hey guys, the girls are trying to pick names, Kelsey Marie, Cassidy Rose, or Elizabeth Grace."

Adam sat on the bed thinking hard. Drew was thinking and I had no idea.

We all looked at each other and said "Cassidy!"

I texted Clare back.

_We all vote Cassidy Rose. Fiona just walked in and said that she loves it. _

_Love you Eli + Adam, Drew, and Fiona _

Clare POV

"Clare Edwards."

"Yes. That's me." I said to the doctor. The last time I came here I was with Ali getting birth control pills.

"Okay Clare, you and Alia can come with me." She remembered Ali.

I looked down at my phone. I mouthed Cassidy to Ali. She smiled. I texted Eli back.

_Going in see you later! _

I sat on this thing and the lifted up my shirt to revel my belly. The doctor walked to the counter to get this Jell and she was put it on my stomach.

"This is a little cold." I said to the doctor.

"Don't worry. It won't be like that for long." She said smiling. "Okay, so I hear a little heartbeat. Oh wait there is another one. And another one." Did she just say that there are three heartbeats?

"Did you just say three?" Ali asked reading my mind.

"Yes. Clare would like to know the genders?" I just nodded my head.

"Okay, Clare you are having a girl, a girl, and a little boy."

"Are they healthy? Do you know my due date? Am I going to be huge?"

"Don't worry Clare they are alright. You are due sometime in August. And yes you are going to be huge." She looked at me. "I know you and Mr. Goldsworthy. You are some of the most responsible teenagers I have ever met. If anyone could do this it's you. And you have Alia and you have other friends to."

I sighed as she put my shirt back down. I stood up and said thank you. Ali looked shocked. She couldn't believe what was going on.

"Three. Clare, three kids."

"I know Ali. What do you want me to do? I have to call Eli."

"Come on Eli pick up." I screamed in the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Eli. We are having a girl. Two girls and a little boy." I mumbled the last part.

"What was the last part?"

"Eli were having three. Two girls and a boy!"

"Oh my god, how are we going to do this?"

"I don't know. I have to get a job, I guess."

"But, you're not done with school."

"So, I'll get a part time job. I have to."

"We can talk more later. I love you."

"I love you. Bye."

Eli POV

Adam, Drew and Fiona were staring at me. They were probably waiting to know what Clare said.

"She is having triplets, two girls and a boy." They all stared at me shocked.

"What ever you guys need, I'm here for you okay. Declan and I both." Fiona said while giving me a hug. "I'm going to wait for Clare outside." She said while walking up the stairs.

"Three." Adam said with an unreadable expression.

"I know. But what am I going to do?"

"I don't have the answer. You and Clare are going to be together for a long time. I could tell that, but your life is going to be hard. It's going to be really friggen hard." Drew and I both stared at Adam, this kid should be a motivational speaker.

Clare POV

Ali informed Sav of the news while I was talking to Eli.

"It's going to be okay Clare." Ali and Sav said in unison.

"How do you know? How do you know that he won't leave? How do you now that everything is going to be okay?"

"I know he won't leave because he loves you. I have never seen another couple look at each other the way you two do. I have never seen a couple say I love you in every single text message and phone call. I have never seen another pair of teenagers act so mature. You two are made for each other. K.C cheated on you for a reason. Julia died for a reason. It was so you two could be together." Ali said seriously. "That is how I know that everything is going to be okay. You two love each other. This would have happened sooner or later, so why not now."

I had no words for what she said. She was right. I do love Eli, and I'm going to love Cassidy, Kelsey, and Adam too.

"Thanks Ali, your right."

"So, Names please." Said Sav with a happy expression on his face.

"Cassidy Rose, Kelsey Marie, and Adam Matthew, aren't they such cute names," Said Ali, "I picked them out." I smiled at Ali; she is really excited about the babies.

We pulled up in front of our house. The basement has a separate driveway and entrance. We walked down with Fiona who was waiting for us.

**Sorry it is so long. I didn't want to stop it because it is one of the most important chapters in the story. So what do you think? Oh and a BIG THANK YOU to EliLover for help with the names.**

**~Love Samantha **


End file.
